neoplaziafandomcom-20200213-history
Water
"Water can flow or crash... Be like water. This wondrous liquid of life and death has been around since before our time and before time's time, it is truly a fascinating object, being able to corrode all things with a long enough wait. As such, the washing of the waters is more geared towards those with patience." ~Guide to The Elements Water (Aqua) is a type of Chaotic Magic under the Elements category, it is the upper right spire on the Chaotica Pentagram and is represented by the colour blue. Basic Powers The next in line for the elements in terms of power, it is far stronger than the wind, but much slower than some of the later elements. Still, water can effectively destroy anything if used correctly. Stages '''Level 1: '''Splash When at this stage, water can only be produced in a fine mist, so it’s offensive purposes are pretty much nil, though it is able to douse very small fires, soothe burns and grow plants. '''Level 2: '''Wet Sphere As the name suggests, this level of power signifies that it’s user can create balls of water from their body, and launch them at a high speed. Still, it is only water, so it isn’t well equipped to deal any major damage, but it can disorientate enemies and knock them back. '''Level 3: '''Shower Showering allows for much more water to be produced, much like a very wide fire-hose, enemies can be sprayed with an intense force of water, slaughtering weaker foes and grinding down the tougher ones, weaker fire magic proves useless when combating someone with this level of power. '''Level 4: '''Torrent When this stage is reached, water that isn’t connected to the body can be controlled, making it possible to change the flow of rivers and use entire oceans to obliterate enemies, it can erode most rocks fairly quickly and works well on some weak metals too. '''Level 5: '''Monsoon Water at this level can be drawn in from anywhere, including the skies and can be formed into what the user wishes, the user can also change their own bodily form to become one with the water, such a technique is invaluable when it comes to dodging attacks. Advantages *Can destroy anything if enough if used *Low energy cost *Relatively easy to learn *Has many functional uses Disadvantages *Weak compared to most others *Incredibly difficult to master *Small amounts cause negligible damage Master The challenges for water were similar to wind in that there exist very few that only use water, so it actually consisted of a lot of the same people as those in the wind trials. Once again, Vezon managed to defeat virtually everyone, as no-one had trained with water enough to beat his ridiculous power. However Chaos, being the origin of the universe, had an uncanny affinity with water and as such it is his most powerful magic. Though Chaos usually fails in these challenges, he was able to defeat Vezon and arise victorious, which gave another honour to Chaos' title, despite not really needing the kudos that came with it. Other Notable Users *Chaos Omega *Pheo *Krin Lev